It's not that Bad
by AozoraDecimoAnn
Summary: "Damn you, Stupid woman. You're not bad. Your too good."


_::It's not that bad::_

It's a peaceful afternoon at Namimori. Tsuna and Gokudera are on their way home. Of course, everything was fine until a certain brunette approached them. It was Miura Haru. "Tsuna-san! Gokudera-san!" She waved at them. Tsuna sighed and Gokudera looked at her annoyingly. She grabbed Tsuna's arm. "Tsuna-san, Haru has a research, will you come with Haru?" "Haa...Ehh…" Tsuna scratched his head. He can't refuse Haru, because she's so persistent. He sighed mentally. Meanwhile, Gokudera watched the two, and he noticed Tsuna's uneasiness. Then he remembered something. _Right, Juudaime mentioned that he will go to Sasagawa's place to do some project. Damn this stupid woman, ruining Juudaime's day. Ahh, I have to help Juudaime._ "Oi, stupid woman, Juudaime has something more important to do than accompanying you. So don't bother Juudaime." "Hahi! Haru is not stupid! Is that true, Tsuna-san?" She broke her grip to Tsuna. Tsuna looked at Gokudera with a 'thank you' written on his face. Gokudera grinned. "Eh. I'm on a hurry. Sorry, Haru." He smiled. Haru frowned. "Is that so? Then who will accomp—" she was cut by Gokudera's word. "I will come with you." "Hahi?" She blushed. Tsuna was surprised. It was then when Gokudera realized what he had said. _Crap, what did I just say?_ "Is that so, Gokudera-kun? That's a great help! Make sure to help Haru." Tsuna remarked. "Hai, Juudaime!" Gokudera blushed. He was so proud to himself, for helping his Juudaime. "Then, I shall leave. Good luck to the two of you." Tsuna waved and left running. This leaves Gokudera and Haru alone.

"Hahi? You will come with Haru, Gokudera-san?" Haru asked curiously. "Ah. Is something wrong with that?" Gokudera looked at her. "Then thank you." she smiled brightly. He blushed. They began walking. Gokudera stared at Haru. _AHH. STUPID me. Now that you think of it, I should've refused. Why did I say that? At least I helped Juudaime. But being with this stupid woman…isn't bad as it is, right?_ He startled as she looked at him. "What's wrong Gokudera-san?" She raised her eyebrow. "Nothing. By the way, where are we going?" "We're going to the Library. Ah. We're here." She stopped. "Let's go." She grabbed Gokudera's arm and entered the Library.

The library isn't that big. Gokudera accompanied and helped Haru reached the books. After that, they seated on a table near the window. Gokudera looked lazily at the books. It's the same books he read during his elementary days. Books about science, mostly Physics. He laid his head on the table, with a tired look. Haru opened one of the books, and started reading. It was in the middle of her reading when she heard Gokudera sighed. She pouted. "Hahi, Gokudera-san, I thought you help me. You're just sleeping there, go help Haru understand this." She pointed at the words written on the book. Gokudera looked at her annoyingly, raised his eyebrow and grabbed the book she's holding. He wore his eyeglasses and started reading. On the other hand, Haru just stared at him. When he finished reading, he looked at her. "Stupid woman, this is just a simple law yet you don't understand it?" Haru was about to reply with his comment when he suddenly explained scientifically. Haru at first just stared at him but then in the middle of his explaining, somehow she understood. Fifteen minutes have passed until he finished his scientific approach. "Well, do you understand now?" He removed his eyeglasses and returned the book to Haru. "Yeah. Haru understand it all. Thanks." She smiled. Gokudera blushed. Then she pulled out a notebook out of her bag and showed him a 10 itemed homework. "Then Gokudera-san, how should I solve this? I understand the concept but I really don't know how to do it." Gokudera took the notebook then started reading. Haru just stared at him while he's solving the problem. "Here, it's done." He gave the notebook. "I'm sure you're watching me solve right?" "Hah…Thanks. Then, Haru will just do the same for the rest of the questions?" "Yeah." He yawned. "Then I will sleep. Just wake me up when you're done." He laid down his arms on the table and buried his face in it. "Eh. Sure. Take your time, Gokudera-san." She smiled then proceeded to answer the questions. Almost thirty minutes have passed. Haru was halfway done on her homework. She leaned backward and stretched her hand forward. She yawned as she rested her back on the chair. Then she glanced at Gokudera. _Gokudera-san is still asleep? He must be so tired._ She smiled as she move closer to him. She brushed his hair that's covering his face and placed it on his ear. He move a bit, his head faced side wards facing Haru. She startled. "Geh. Did he woke up?" she stared longer and saw no changes. "Gokudera-san is sure a heavy sleeper." She also laid her arms on the table, and imitated Gokudera. She brushed her fingers against his face. "Eh…Gokudera-san has a soft skin, just like baby" she giggled. "Looking at Gokudera-san like this, I can never imagine he's a foul-mouthed delinquent." She stared longer, still touching his face. "Well, Gokudera-san did help me. I never thought he's so smart. I must thank him for that. Aww~ he looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. So cute!~" She pinch his cheeks lightly. Then in a few moments she realized what she was doing. She rose and leaned on the chair. "Hahi? What is Haru doing to Gokudera-san?" She slapped her face lightly. Then she looked at Gokudera. "Well, Gokudera-san is not as bad as he is." She smiled. "Ah. I must resume with answering." The she grabbed the pen and start solving. The next thirty minutes have passed and she finished all the questions. "Haa~ at last I finished it all." She looked at Gokudera. "Hahi? Gokudera-san is still asleep?" then she shook Gokudera's shoulder. "Gokudera-san...Gokudera-san…OI! Haru is finished! Wake up, Gokudera-san." Gokudera then rose up from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes. Then he was fully awakened when he saw Haru close to him. "Wh-What, stupid woman?" he blushed. "Haru is finished. I followed all your instructions. So, is everything correct?" she showed her notebook. "E-Eh. It's all correct." "Hahi! Really? Haru is super happy! Thank you so much, Gokudera-san." Haru held Gokudera's hand, shaking it like there's no tomorrow. "Stop it, stupid woman!" Gokudera pulled his hands. "Oh. It's getting dark. I think we should go home, Gokudera-san." She looked at the window. "Ah. Right" Then the both of them went outside.

"So, really, thank you, Gokudera-san, until next time. My house is close here, I must go. See you!" Haru waved at him. Gokudera walked on the streets. Unknown to Haru, Gokudera was half-awake at the time she brushed his hair. Remembering those made Gokudera blushed madly. Why? Because it's the first time a girl (of his age) touched him that gently. And hearing her soft voice complementing him makes his heart flutter. He touched his cheeks, remembering the warmness of Haru's touch. _So I look peaceful and cute while sleeping?_ Then he smiled. He looked at the night sky. "Damn that stupid woman. She's not that bad. She's too good."

* * *

**A/N:: **Crappy ending isn't it? Well, it's my first fic posted here, I'm sure it sucks. (Sorry if there's a wrong grammar - I'm not really that good at English) I'm addicted to this pairing :DD Haha, 5986 all the way! XD~

THANKS FOR READING! XDD - Review? Please..;) ~more appreciated :DD ARIGATOU XDD~


End file.
